In Love with a Ghost
by LYKAchan
Summary: An indifferent stare, a whispered sob, an enchanting chuckle...a beautiful girl from nowhere...can two people from different worlds be together? (one-shot) SendohOC


I got this idea from my sister's composition—In Love with a Ghost. She's great with words. I basically just related HER story to Slam Dunk and twisted some of the words to sound more Slam Dunk-ish. I also changed a few settings and added a few lines, but it's still my sis's story!!

You don't often come across a one-shot romance fic, but—ta-da! Try reading and I would really, really, really, appreciate it if you would review. Onegai!

In Love with a Ghost

(Sendoh)

A glance that changed my whole life. It was my darkest, saddest morning when I took a walk down the park to catch the fresh cold breeze of dawn, to try to fill an indescribable emptiness. I know my girlfriend and I just broke up—but that's just not it…that's just not it… Strange as it may seem, I'm just not that heartbroken…she's jut not the one, I guess…

A tingle in my mind said that I should take a glance and see what surrounds me. As I did, I saw a charming, eye-catching lady dressed in a beautiful sleeping gown, her long black hair flowing down her shoulders. I stepped forward to take a better look at her perfect features, but saw that she had disappeared.

What? Disappeared!? Was I hallucinating, or something? I don't know, but I walked home, with her face in my head.

How could she bother me so much? I couldn't answer that either.

When could I see her again? I can't believe I just asked what I was afraid of asking. Then I realized, I was feeling the sensation that I was afraid to feel. It couldn't be—this scary infatuation!

So early in the morning I woke up and awaited the time when I could possibly see her again. Maybe she'll pop up just like yesterday…who knows? Or maybe she was just a figment of my imagination…

Still, I waited.

After some ounce of patience, an eerie gust of cold wind swept through and gave me a somewhat familiar feeling of having goose bumps. It was rather hair not only standing, but twisting on its roots.

Suddenly she appeared standing in a cloud of white smoke.

I felt like screaming.

I forced myself to face her, and, although in fear, rare courage and deep curiosity made me do it. I breathed deep and felt cool air rushing into my lungs while my body was filled with emotion like electricity flowing through my veins, both in excitement and anxiety. Sort of like the way I feel before a game.

Finally, I came to gather my words, "Yo…don't you think it chilly out here?"

She just stared at me with her indifferent eyes, remained silent, then cracked a smile. It was the loveliest one I had ever seen. It provided the warmth I just needed for such an icy atmosphere. Still without a word, a gust of wind crept by, and our fingers touched.

For the first time in about 5 minutes, she began with an enchanting chuckle, then a whispered sob, "but we both know this cannot be, we belong to different worlds, and there is nothing we can do." It sounded like a lullaby, but it pierced like a dagger.

Strangely enough, I wanted so much to hold her tight and say that she was wrong, but I couldn't touch her. I think I must be insane!! She felt so empty without an intestine! But then…

I couldn't believe what I just found out. She was right. This was unthinkable! But shouldn't love go beyond absurdity? I demanded for an explanation, but I found no adequate reason. I was burning with thought and the want to stay in this fantasy.

Unfortunately, life has to go on, so I turned my back, and kept on assuring myself, "I wasn't in love with a ghost." I didn't even dare to see her disappear amidst that fleeting moment.

Rain poured, and I had to rush myself back home. I have a busy rainy Monday ahead of me what with school and b-ball practice and everything.

Noon came and again, I found myself trying to preoccupy my mind, but still I found myself engrossed with the thought of my unusual experience. My extraordinary situation required great effort for my denials. I guess I just wanted to prove to the both of us, and to myself, that I wasn't in love with MY ghost.

All the while, I still felt her indifferent stare only from a distance.

12 o'clock midnight – I was standing alone in the middle of the night staring at the blackness in front of me. I was again in the park, in that particular inch of space where I stood 21 hours ago.

Now I really think I must be demented.

Again I felt the familiar gust of cold breeze, the familiar goose bumps, and that same enchanting chuckle, followed by a whispered sob. "I don't want to see you like this. I'm sorry for being such a bother. I don't want to go leaving like this, but…"

A sudden surge of anger and loneliness brought out my retort: "If you knew that it would turn out this way, then why did you have to appear? You risked it, and now what? I don't want to blame you for being carried away about how you feel, and I don't want to blame myself for feeling the same thing, either, and now what? If you know everything, then why don't you tell me? Why did you have to show up, and how did I fall for you? Please…"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause such harm. I know that emotions are the hardest things to keep and love the most dangerous thing to risk. But you know what, if you could be like me, I guess there's a chance for the two of us," she replied in my disbelief. How can this lady ghost dare to suggest that I kill myself just to take the chance for us to be together?

It was utterly unthinkable!!

I was so mad at myself, and so in love with her that, for the second time, I turned my back, and went my way.

I had my own life in a real world that kept on rotating and revolving. As it did, I found myself three months later remembering about my special encounter. I already told my mom and dad. They told me to forget her—and I'm trying. Hard. Some guys on the team know too…but they aren't really giving me great advice…

It was a rainy Monday morning as I set foot inside the court, when an enchanting chuckle greeted me. I heard rumors of a new manageress for the basketball team, and I guess I have been pretty much expecting someone pretty and nice and, well, sporty—someone like Ayako…but never her…never her…

She had the familiar long black hair, indifferent stare, and warm smile. She was the new manageress. For a moment, everything felt frozen, as the door closed and she held my hand. It was icy cold, but had a warm squeeze.

"Hello…"

"Yo."

It always felt that way, even as we wandered around the park to cherish the memory of the first day we met and this very day I come to tell of our story.

What do you expect should be my ending? It could a tight hug, or maybe a passionate kiss, but it also can be both. As I tell of this experience I'm still holding her icy hand with the warm squeeze, hearing her enchanting chuckle, and staring at her indifferent eyes.

I never felt so complete… 

* * *

Owari

So what do you think? Send reviews and I'll pass 'em on to my sister!! Onegai. I know this story's not really mine, but it's still comforting knowing that people appreciate what you (and your family too in some cases like this) do. Thanks. 


End file.
